Dark and Light
by 105maddie105
Summary: Aspen and Asher are twin Casters. Everything was fine, until Asher turned Dark and Aspen turned Light. Now, when Aspen falls for Linden, a Mortal girl, disaster comes to the small town of Marigold, MS when Asher, a Dark Incubus, likes the taste of blood. Rated T for language and mild violence.
1. Chapter 1

_**Linden**_

Run. Run as fast as you can. You can't catch me. I'm the gingerbread man. I thought as I ran through the forest, following the familiar trail. Running was my life. It's all I did. It helped, taking me from my problems. I stopped at the fork in the road, like I always did. I looked between the two patches.

One was lush and green with bright colorful foliage. The other was gray and bare with tree that knotted around each other. I always picked the green path, enjoying the butterflies and deer that were scattered throughout. But, the gray path...

It had often sparked my curiosity. Of course, there were rumors about this path. Rumors about murder and demons and witchcraft. I often brushed them off as old lady supersitution. But, the more I looked at the cursed path, it was easy to believe that the rumors were true.

My iPod beeped, snapping me from my thoughts. I cursed under my breath and ran down the green path. I was going to be late for the first day of school.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Aspen_**

I smiled as I watched her run down my path. She had been running down my path for about a year now. I watched her closely from the shadows, not wanting to interrupt her. She was so dedicated. Even on rainy days, here she was. Sometimes there were tears rushing down her face. Sometimes she had slowed to a walk to enjoy the , no matter what, she came running.

I crossed the path after she left, returning to my house. I had late arrival so I wasn't concerned about being late. I sighed when I came up to the house. It was split right down the middle, half of it painted baby blue with white shutters, the other half looked old, gray, and abandoned.

"Stalking that girl again?"Asher said, making me jump. He was clad in his leather jacket and boots. I sighed. He was my twin. The towns bad boy, Asher Falaise.

"I wasn't stalking her. I was making sure she wouldn't trip or fall."I replied, going into my side of the house. Asher laughed, following me but on his side of the house. A huge invisible force field separated me.

"Yeah. Right."he said. I grabbed a frying pan and started cooking myself breakfast. Asher lounged on the couch, flipping through the channels. He didn't need any breakfast. He was a Dark Incubus.

Me? I'm a Light Empath.

Yep. We are quite a family.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Linden_**

I stepped into Mckinley High, ready to brace my sophomore year. I went into the office, picking up my schedule. Accelerated English 10. Great.

"Welcome back! My name is Mrs. Hunter. I will be your teacher for this semester."she said.I sat in the back, trying to avoid attention.

"Ms. Mariage, can you explain to me how Arthur Dimmesdale developed his scarlet A in The Scarlet Letter? Oh, and please stand up to recite your answer."she said, gesturing to me. I sighed and stood up, people snickering at me.

"Reverend Arthur Dimmesdale was given the nerve drug atropine by Roger Chillingworth and the overdose of the drug caused a rash that formed an A on his chest."I said quickly, looking at the ground.

"Very good Ms. Mariage. And, next time, please look at me when you recite your answer. You may be seated."she said. I nodded and took my seat. It sucked being the principals daughter. I noticed someone looking at me from across the room. It was Asher Falaise. I sighed in disappointment. How did he get in this class? Didn't he belong in dumb kid English?

"Mr. Falaise, explain to me why Hester repeatedly refused to stop wearing the letter?"she asked. Asher stood up, popping his gum. I rolled my eyes when he winked at me.

"I don't know, bitch."he said. Everyone gasped and looked at him. The first day of school and he was already causing trouble. I wasn't surprised, this being his third time taking tenth grade English.

"How dare you say that to me Mr. Falaise! Report yourself to the principal's office!"she yelled at him. He shrugged and went out the window. She yelled after him then called the police, wasting almost all of the class period. I sighed and was called to the office.

"Are you okay?"dad asked. I nodded as he took a shot of whiskey.

"Everyone else is perfectly fine. It's just Asher."he said. Bad students stressed him out.

"Alright. I have a mission for you."he said. Uh oh.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Aspen_**

I sighed when I was called into the principals office. It had to be Asher. Rumors were already circulating. That he punched Mrs. Hunter. That he cussed her out. That he left through the window. That he flipped her off. He was so immature.

"Come in Aspen."Principal Mariage said when I knocked on the door. I came in and froze. His daughter was there. The girl from the forest. She was a year younger than me, 16. She looked stunning, with her midnight black hair and gorgeous deep brown eyes. She sat in a chair on her phone, looking pissed. Principal Mariage was at his desk, taking a shot of whiskey.

"Please sit down Aspen."he said, gesturing to a chair. I took a seat and looked at his daughter for a second. She didn't look up from her phone.

"Now, Aspen, you're here because your twin, Asher, called his teacher, Mrs. Hunter, a bitch and then left the classroom through the window."he said. I rubbed my hand through my hair. Damnit Asher. I thought to myself.

"I have to threaten him with expulsion again. I thought you were going to whip him into shape. This is a crucial year for the two of you and I will not have him not graduate. He will be the first student in the history of this school to not graduate."he explained. I nodded. I had tried working with him over the summer but he always just ran off, going to find the next victim of his bloodlust. I would always copy his powers and stop him before he could do it. But, he was always getting stronger. It was hard to keep up.

"I know Principal Mariage. I tried working with him over the summer but he left to go to Nashville without me."I told him. He groaned and took another shot. His daughter looked up from her phone and rolled her eyes at her father.

"Well, I now have to go to drastic measures. Do you know Linden?"he asked, pointing to her.

"I don't believe we have ever met."I replied. She looked at me with a confused look on her face.

"Well, I've agreed to raise her allowance if she helps Asher past the 11th grade. She will be over at your house every Tuesday and Thursday to help Asher. Please try to restrain your brother from torturing her, physically or emotionally."he said.

"Yes sir."I replied, shooting her a smile. She sent a timid smile back then went back to her phone.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Linden_**

I sat at my unusual table in the corner of the cafeteria. I was used to sitting alone. Again, the principals daughter. Nobody really wanted to be my friend. They were terrified of my dad, even though he was a very nice guy. He was just a little bit of an alcoholic. But, someone did sit by me today.

"Hello Lady Linden."Aspen said. I giggled. He had this whole Southern Gentleman air around him. It was interesting and appealing. He had sandy blonde hair and beautiful green eyes. I bit my bottom lip.

"Hi Aspen."I replied as he sat down next to me. He smiled.

"So, do you want me to pick you up Tuesdays and Thursday?"he asked.

"Nah. I prefer to walk everywhere. Just give me your address and I'll find it."I replied, taking a bite of my sandwich. He smiled again.

"Well, I don't have an address. I live in a clearing in the forest." he said. I became confused. I had been in the woods a million times but I never saw a house.

"I've never seen a house in the forest before."I told him.

"Yeah. It's kind of a backwoods mansion and it's really hard to find."he explained.

"I guess it would be easier if you gave me a ride."I said. He smiled.

"I would be honored too."he replied.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Aspen_**

I came home to Asher asleep on the couch. I slapped the door, waking him up. He chuckled and went back to the TV.

"What the fuck Asher? Seriously? On the first day of school?"I said from my side of the house. He shrugged me off.

"You know I have to call mom and dad."I said. He snapped to attention. They were the only people that he feared. My mother, Adele Eades (or Adele Falaise now), is a Dark Telepath and my father, Houston Falaise, is a Light Shifter. How that made a Light Empath and a Dark Incubus, I'll never know. But, they were our parents and they were powerful.

"Come on Aspen. Don't call them. I didn't do anything wrong."he said, sitting up on the couch.

"You did do something wrong Asher. Principal Mariage is threatening expulsion again. Asher, it's your junior year. If you wanna graduate and go to MSU, you need to get serious."I said, taking my books out and starting my homework. Asher was somewhat obsessed with MSU. I couldn't wait to get out of this stupid state. I was looking at Southern Illinois University and Capital University and Maryville University. I was ready. I just wanted to graduate.

"Speaking of Principal Mariage, his daughter is super hot."he said. I snapped my pencil and he chuckled.

"She is very beautiful."I replied, getting another pencil.

"Especially when she drools when she sleeps. It's adorable."he said, getting to me. I glared at him.

"How do you know that she drools when she sleeps?"I asked, walking up to the barrier. He chuckled.

"Have you been watching people sleep again?"I asked exasperatedly. That's all he did over the summer. It amused him. I constantly had to follow him around, making sure he didn't feed on anyone. Mom and dad kept his diet with the blood bank, who delivered a months worth of blood. He didn't mind but he just wanted to feed for the first time.

"Maybe. It's none of your busy nerd. She has really good blood, with her being anemic and all. I hate the irony smell of other human blood."he said. I sighed. Of course. Everyone knew that she had iron-deficiency anemia. I can't remember how she got it but I think it had something to do with not enough iron in her diet when she was little.

"Well, don't bother her, alright? Oh, and while we're talking about her, Principal Mariage has hired her as a tutor for you. She'll be over every Tuesdays and Thursdays."I told him, returning to my homework. He groaned.

"SHe just lost like 50 hot points."he said. I smiled. Good.

"But, she's still a solid 7."he said, going upstairs. I sighed. Great.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Linden**_

I rubbed my head and popped some aspirin. I had a massive headache.

"Alright. We need to chose an spring musical."Mrs. Leftwich said. Duh. That's the point of this meeting. I thought, opening my water bottle.

"Any suggestions?"she asked. I raised my hand. I was the secretary of the drama club counsel. She pointed to me.

"How about a western kinda musical, like Annie Get Your Gun or Oklahoma or Calamity Jane?"I proposed. She wrote it on the board. Sophie's hand shot in the air. I sighed.

"How we stick with our three year princess plan and do The Little Mermaid?"she said. I rolled my eyes. Ariel was Sophie's dream role and that's all she wanted to do. She was great little actress but I'm getting sick and tired of princess plays. I looked at Savannah and she shrugged. She raised her hand.

"How about Beauty and the Beast?"she suggested. I thumbs up that one. Belle was my dream role. Although, I knew I didn't stand much of a chance. I was barely a favorite and that was just because I was a techie. I was actually technical director, dealing with props and lights and sound. I liked it but I loved acting. It was my passion. Matthew, the only boy in the whole drama club, raised his hand.

"Grease."he said. I sighed and put my head down. I was cranky today.

"Alright. I'll consider this options. See you tomorrow."Mrs. Leftwich said, dismissing us. I went to get my stuff when she called me to her desk.

"Linden, I have a huge favor to ask you."she said. Uh oh.

"I need you to recruit some boys for this musical. We can't keep paying choir boys for roles and football players for techs. Also, I need you to put together a couple of fundraisers for me, particularly the Marigold's Little Darlings pageant. I need a plan by tomorrow."she said. I sighed. She always did this.

"Yes ma'am."I said, a bit sadly. I was only a slave to her.

"Linden, I'm going to give you a speaking role this year. I promise."she said. I smiled at her and left. I knew she was lying.

I was fixing dinner when daddy came home. He rubbed his head, a bit tipsy from school. He waved at me and then went to the living room, watching TV. I put dinner on the stove. TV dinners again. Yay.

"How was school?"he asked. Like he didn't know.

"It was okay I guess. My classes are so easy."I said. He had tried to give me some harder classes but they were still easy. I couldn't help it. I had transferred from Marigold Academy after my eighth grade year and I was used to hard classes. These other classes were a piece of cake.

"I'm sorry. I can transfer you up a grade and just let your take your state test and give you the credits."he said. I looked at him.

"Do you have the power to do that?"I asked. He shrugged.

"You took all these classes at Marigold Academy so yeah. I think I could. I'll ask the counselors."he said. I smiled and hugged him. He did care about me.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Aspen_**

I sat on the phone, trying to get in contact with mom and dad. They were currently in Hawaii, enjoying their vacation. They were to be back within the week. I sighed and left them a massage when they didn't answer.

"Hey. Come on. We're going to a party."Asher said, throwing a leather jacket at me. I didn't want to go but I had to keep an eyes on Asher. I sighed and put it on. I followed him in my car, keeping my distance. He didn't want to be seen with me. But, we ran in the same circle of Casters. Both Dark and Light.

"Hey guys."Asher said, getting out of his car. We were at Briar's house, which was in the middle of town. Actually, it was right next to Principal Mariage's house. I never knew why we always picked this house to hang out. Everyone was on the porch when we pulled up.

"Asher."Briar said, sitting on the porch railing. She was a Succubus so of course she was extremely attractive. She would have been the hottest girl in school if she went to school. It was always a joke of ours that Briar and Asher were gonna have little Incubus and Succubus babies running around one day. The only difference between Briar and Asher is that Briar fed on dreams and Asher fed on blood. That's why they never really got along. Asher winked at her and sat on the porch swing.

"Sup."Cliff said, nodding to me. I nodded back, trying to avoid his eyes. He was a Dark Sybil so no doubt he would exploit my darkest secrets if I gave him the chance.

"Aspen!"Ivy said, happily. I stopped when I saw and sighed. That poor girl. She was a Light Illusionist and always tried to compete with Briar when it came to looks. Today, she was trying a bit too hard. Briar had a green streak in her hair so naturally, Ivy had three or four. Briar wears all black so Ivy ears black too. It was rare to see Ivy for who she truly was, a beautiful girl with brown hair and green eyes. Ever since she got her powers, Ivy's been trying to copy Briar. I guess it makes sense. Ivy is Briar's youngest sister.

I jumped when I noticed Falcon in the corner. I often forgot about him. He was often quiet, not talking much. It suited him though. He's a Light Telepath so he knows what you are thinking before you say it. Kinda ruins conversations. I smiled at him and he smiled back. He was my best friend.

"So, anyone want one?"Briar said, pulling out a pack of gum. We all took a piece. That's when I heard it. The music. I looked around and checked my iPhone. Nope. I didn't leave it on.

"It's Mariage's daughter. She's playing music in her room."Falcon said, nodding to her window. I looked up at it, seeing her shadow dance around happily.

"Her father's letting her skip her sophomore year. She's gonna be a junior tomorrow. She's excited."Falcon said.

"What a fucking nerd."Cliff said, lighting a cigarette. I didn't give him the time of day. I reached out with my Empath powers and absorbs a bit of Asher's Incubus abilities. I jumped up to the roof of Briar's house, sitting on it, looking into her room.

It was messy organized, like every other teenagers room. Posters of Broadway plays and even some Disney movie posters were hanging on one wall. On another, there were pictures of friends and family. On the third, it was a full length mirror with writing all over it and her bed was pushed against the last wall. She danced around, holding a dress up to her body. She was singing along to Pandora, twirling around her room in and looking at herself in the mirror.

"A guy from Marigold Academy just gave her tickets to Marigold Academy's production of "Grease". She's looking forward to it. But, she does have a problem. She doesn't have a date."Falcon said, sitting next to me. I smiled as he nudged me in the ribs. Perfect timing


	9. Chapter 9

_**Linden**_

I walked into AP English 11 and took a the first seat on the row closest to the door. I smiled at the teacher. I was at school an hour early, as always. She smiled back and handed me some handouts. I got my life together in this one hour, organizing everything around my new schedule. The teacher turned on the TV and we watched Spongebob until her first student showed up. It was Aspen.

"Hello Linden."he said with a smile. I smiled back and continued writing in my journal. He sat next to me, pulling out his homework. All three of us sat in silence. It was a bit awkward between me and Aspen.

"So, what's your favorite color?"I asked him. Might as well try to make a friend. He seemed a bit confused by the random question. Then, he smiled.

"Green. Yours?"he asked in return.

"Purple."I replied, making flashcards. He just sat here, staring at me with weird glazed over look in his eyes. I blushed and continued making flashcards.

"So...ummmm...you moved up the grade?"he asked. I smiled.

"Yeah. I'm pretty happy about it. The people in my grade are...well, stupid."I told him. He laughed and nodded in response.

"Yeah. Most people are. Don't worry. All the smart people are in this class."he said.

"Mr. Falaise, don't you have late arrival?"the teacher asked, looking at him. He grimaced and turned towards her.

"Yes ma'am but I decided to replace it with this class."he explained. She nodded and went back to grading. So, he was new too. Nice to know that I wasn't alone.

"You ready to go?"Aspen asked, when he met me in front of the school. I smiled and nodded. He took my backpack and we walked to his car. I stopped for a minute when we got there. It was a sport car. A black 2003 Ford Mustang Mach 1. He put my stuff in the back before noticing that I hadn't followed him

"What?"he asked.

"Sorry. I just thought most people drove pick up trucks around here."I said. He laughed and opened the door for me. I slid in and he closed the door. That's when his friend came up to him. He looked at me and felt like I was being probed by his eyes. Like he was looking into the deepest parts of my brain. Aspen slid between his friend and the car, blocking me from his view. I sucked in a deep breath. I could breath again. They fist bumped and Aspen slid into the car.

"Are you okay?"he asked after a few minutes of driving.

"Your friend was looking at me and I felt...funny."I said, trying to find a word to describe how it felt.

"Really?"he asked, glancing at me. I nodded. "Tell me about it."

"Well...he was just staring at me but I felt like he was probing my mind or something. Like he could see every part of my life."I told him. He groaned and continued driving.

"What? What is it?"I asked.

"Don't worry about it. He just has that effect on people."he told me. That didn't help. I was going to worry about it.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Aspen**_

Damnit. Cliff had come up to me after school, to tell me when tennis tryouts were. I didn't even realize that he was staring at Linden. Damn. Was I going have to tell her now? She seemed violated by the whole thing. She was very quiet, which wasn't uncommon for her, but her posture had changed. She was kinda holding herself. Damnit.

I pulled up to the house and heard her gasp. Shit. I forgot about my split house. Yep. I was gonna have to do two of one things. I was either going to: 1) kill her or 2) explain everything about the Caster world to her.

"Wow. How did you pull off that paint job?"she asked. Good. She thought that it was a paint job. But, how was I going to explain the inside of the house?

"Ummm...who are they?"Linden asked, nodding to the porch. I groaned and beat my head against the steering wheel, parking the car and turning it off.

"They are my parents."I told her, helping her out of my Mustang. Mom and dad stood on the porch, watching us, mom with her gold eyes and dad with his green eyes. I could tell that they were pissed. But, with Linden here, they had to stay on their best behavior.

"Hi. You must be Mrs and Mr Falaise. I'm Linden."Linden said cheerfully. Dad smiled and shook her hand. Mom looked her up and down, but with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Linden. Are you Asher's tutor?"dad asked.

"Yes sir. I am."she said.

"About damn time that asshole of a principal decided to do something."mom said, lighting a cigarette. Linden faltered and then looked at me.

"Mom, this is Linden Mariage, Principal Mariage's daughter."I told her. Mom became very red and she apologized as she left. Dad smiled at Linden and escorted her into the house. Linden had everything set up when Asher finally came down from his room.

"What subject do you want to start with?"she asked. He looked at her then at me then at dad. He sighed and sat down.

"I guess Algebra 2."he said. Dad smiled and turned a couple of moms beers into Dr. Peppers.

"Aspen, can I talk to you?"mom called from Asher's side. I looked at Asher and then went to mom.

"I know what you're thinking and it's a bad idea."she whispered. I sighed. I hated my mother hit me on the arm for thinking that. I chuckled.

"Aspen, she's a Mortal. You have to realize how much you would hurt her if you tried anything."she whispered.

"Mom, she may not be a Mortal."I told her.

"She would've sensed her powers if she was a Caster. She would have been incredibility powerful if she was an Incubus. Unless she's a Seer or a Wayward, she's Mortal."she whispered, intensely. I looked at Linden. She was trying her best but Asher was having a hard time. He flipped me off as Linden went to question two.

"It's not her Sixteenth Moon yet. She may be half Caster."I told her. Mother groaned and dropped the subject. I hugged her but she pushed me away. I sighed. A Dark Caster mother was never fun.

It was five hours later and everyone was frustrated. Linden was trying to be a lady but Asher was really pissing her off. Mom retreated to her room and Dad was fixing the house, reinstating some Casts, including Cook and Asher's _Dissipa_ cast, which scattered the sunlight that touched him. Asher and I had to distract Linden so she wouldn't notice.

"Who's hungry?"dad asked. We all gave some sort of response and he chuckled. I helped Linden put her books up and Asher retreated to his room.

"I'm sorry he gave you a hard time."I told her.

"It's fine. I just need a break from his stupidity."she said.

"I heard that!"Asher yelled from his room. We all laughed and Linden was red as a tomato.

"You have a beautiful house Mr. Falaise."she told dad as he served dinner, shrimp alfredo and breadsticks.

"Thank you Linden. It is very different."he said.

"Yes. Very."she said, waiting on us to get our food. I could tell that she was waiting for us to say a prayer. I shook my head and started eating. She started eating too.

"Now, Linden, what's your family like?"dad asked as Asher and mom came to sit down. Uh oh.

"Well, it's just me and my dad. My mother died when I was very little."she said quickly.

"Oh. What about your grandparents?"dad asked. I tried to kick him under the table.

"Oh ummm what do you want to know?"she asked in return.

"Like their names and what they do."dad said. I could tell what he was doing. He was gauging if she was a quarter Caster or something.

"Well, my grandma Harper is a retired school teacher and my grandfather Quinn works with computers."she said. I could tell that dad was mentally trying to see if he's heard that name and if they were Caster.

"And, your mother?"mom said. Great. More investigating. This time, mom was reading her thoughts. Asher chuckled. The first time I bring a girl home, they start bombarding her with questions.

"Ummmm she was a policewoman. Her names was Anna."she said, trying to eat her dinner.

"What was her maiden name?"mom asked. I looked at her. Was it possible?

"Anna Branton, I think."she said, putting her fork down. She excused herself and went to the bathroom.

"What the hell? Seriously?"I said to them .

"Anna Branton...that sounds familiar."mom said. Dad nodded.

"Mom, dad, you probably just made her cry."I told them.

"We didn't mean anything by it. We just wanted to know more about her."dad said. I sighed and Linden came back.

"I'm sorry that was so awkward."I told her as we got out of the car.

"It's okay."she said. She tried to get through to Asher for another hour but then, he yelled at her and I took her home.

"No. Seriously. I'm sorry."I said as we stood in front of her door.

"And, seriously, it's okay."she said with a smile. I smiled back and we stood there. I felt that I should do something. Hug her or something. Or...a kiss. I wanted that. I wanted that a lot. But, just as soon as I was stepping closer to her, her dad opened the door. He was drunk.

"Oh! Hi Aspen!"he said, swinging around half a bottle of Jack Daniels. Linden ducked to avoid getting hit and I pulled her close to me. She must have felt something in when I touched her because she gasped and looked up at me. For a moment, it was just me and her. I tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and I could tell she wasn't breathing.

"Alright. That's enough Linden. Come on in."her dad said.

"Yes sir."she whispered, leaving my arms and going into the house. Her dad closed the door and I got in the car. Wow.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Linden**_

I sat up in bed, not being able to sleep. I was thinking about Aspen. And Asher. And that

whole family. There was something weird about them. Something off. They weren't normal. First, the split house that just so happens to show their sons two different personalities. Second, how Aspen and his dad have green eyes but his mom have gold eyes and Asher has black eyes. Third, how they have a good bit of money yet they don't work anywhere in town. And, finally, why they wanted to know about my grandparents and mother. Oh, and why I could a warm fuzzy feeling whenever I was by Aspen and a cold feeling whenever I was by Asher. It was weird.

I sighed and got on my computer. I need some research. But, could I just Google these things? I called Abigail, my friend from Marigold Academy.

"What's up chicky?"she asked, her face appearing on the screen.

"I can't sleep."I replied, typing in my first question. I got only a couple of results.

"Why?"she asked, studying lines.

"I'm thinking about the Falaise family."I told her, Facebooking their names. No results. Wow.

"Oh! That rich family with the super cute set of twins?"she asked.

"Yeah. You know them?"I asked.

"Of course! Who doesn't?"she said excitedly. I rolled my eyes.

"Why are you researching them?"she asked.

"Well, I have to tutor Asher and I noticed some weird things about them."I told her.

"Woah. You were at her house?"she asked.

"Yep."

"Are you kidding me? Seriously? You've been to their house?! What was it like?"

"Don't worry about it Abigail."I told her, not finding any results. I sighed in frustration.

"Just ask him tomorrow."she suggested. I shrugged.

"So, are you coming to see me star in 'Grease'?"she asked. I chuckled. Unlike me, Abigail was pretty and almost always got a main part.

"Of course. Only problem is that I don't have a date."I said happily.

"Ask one of the McHotty twins."she said. I thought about it.

"Sure. Why not? The worst he can say is no."I said with a smile. We talked for another hour and then I was finally able to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Aspen **

I sat in AP English, taking notes on our discussion on _The Great Gatsby. _Linden was very active in the discussion, providing great insight on the various themes. Mrs. Teel could hardly keep up.

"Linden, when did you read this book?"she asked.

"About two years ago, ma'am."Linden replied. Most of the people laughed but I just stared at her. She was beautiful and smart. She blushed and went back to the book she was reading.

"Hello Lady Linden."I said, sitting next to her again. She smiled and waved, food in her mouth.

"So, how's drama going?"I asked, knowing that she was a big part of the small drama club.

"We're trying to decide what play we should do. We should be having tryouts soon."she said happily. I smiled.

"I'm actually trying to find boys to take some more important parts."she said, looking at me. I gulped.

"Well, as long as it doesn't interfere with tennis, I could try out I guess."I said, thinking about it. She smiled a big smile and blushed. Yep. It made her happy, so I was doing it.

"Awesome! Thank you sooooo much. We really need it."she said, writing my name down on a piece of paper. I noticed a couple of other boys. Mostly basketball players. They were probably doing it as a prank. Then, I smiled at my wicked idea.

"Put Asher's name down too. He'll never admit it but he has a great singing voice."I told her. She giggled when I winked at her, letting her know that this was a joke. But, she did put his name down. We then ate lunch in silence.

"Soooo, Aspen...I have two tickets to see 'Grease' at Marigold Academy this Friday and...well, my dads busy that day soooooo...would you like to go with me?"she asked, timidly. I smiled.

"I would be honored too."I said, turning on my Southern charm.

"Great."she replied as I stared at her.

"It's a date."I said, as we left the lunch room. I high fived Falcon as I entered the gym. Mission accomplished.


End file.
